Realm of Oni and Dragons
The Realm of Oni and Dragons is the first Realm in existence. It appears to be a sandy place, and it is where the First Spinjitzu Master originated from, before he fled to create Ninjago. Depictions in the Series Distant Past The first of all of the Sixteen Realms, in this world there lived two species of beings: the Oni and the Dragons. The Dragons had power over creation, and the Oni had power over destruction. Effectively being polar opposites, a seemingly never-ending conflict between the two kinds was sparked that would go on for ages. One day, a child with the powers of both sides was born, who understood the necessity of the roles both the Oni and Dragons played in the balance. However, instead of ending the war, they simply fought for control over him in order to win their sides of the battle. Torn between both worlds, the child abandoned his home to start anew. The child went on to become the First Spinjitzu Master, and with his powers, he created the world of Ninjago. By doing this, Firstbourne was left to guard the Dragon Armor and faithfully waited for him to return to the realm. Sometime later, the Oni left this realm and headed to parts unknown. This was discovered by Iron Baron, who withheld this fact from the Dragon Hunters to rule over them. Sons of the Overlord Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria After using Traveler's Tea given to them by Mistaké, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight end up in a desolate, sandy island, with ruined Ninja uniforms and half of the Destiny's Bounty behind them. When they look over their surroundings, they see dragons and realized they have been transported to the First Realm. Hunted Firstbourne While Luna, Cadance, and Twilight stayed with the Bounty to fix the radio, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Celestia and Wu went to look for food. When Luna gets the radio working, the three of them soon hear something about an ambush, and attempt to escape into the fog when they realize that they are the target of the ambush. They get captured, and the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty was taken by the Dragon Hunters. The Ninja, Celestia and Wu return to find that the Bounty and the other Princesses are missing, and they go to find them after discovering tracks on the floor. Iron & Stone In the realm, the captive Princesses are taken to Dead's End where they are thrown into the Pit to fight dragon Slab. The Ninja, Celestia and Wu, who were disguised as Hunters, helped them by releasing a chain that they use to restrain Slab. Slab tries to attack Cadance, but Luna uses her powers to subdue the beast, revealing their identities. Iron Baron realizes they aren't Oni, since Oni don't have Elemental Powers or Magic, and ordered his Hunters to capture them since he realize they're Elemental Masters. Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria Luna, Cadance, and Twilight are captured by the Hunters and are used as bait to lure Dragons. They eventually caught the Wind Dragon. How to Build a Dragon When the Ninja made it back to Dead's End, they created a scheme to build a mechanical Firstbourne as a distraction so they could escape while Iron Baron attempts to catch it. The Ninja, Celestia and Wu smuggle parts out of the camp and build the dragon in a mountainous area. Wu flies the dragon over the hunters camp, prompting them to prepare an attack. However, this ended up summoning the real Firstbourne dragon to attack the camp. After releasing the dragons, the Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses escape, but swallowed by Firstbourne. Iron Baron orders the hunters to find them. Yakity-Sax Coming soon... The Gilded Path The Ninja and the Princesses noted Wu grew older in his sleep. Wu mentioned his dream about fishing with Garmadon and the First Spinjitzu Master; Heavy Metal overhears this and reveals she's a woman named Faith. She asked if he knows where the Dragon Armor is. Wu pointed to a direction and they set off for the Armor. When they are approached by Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, they Ninja tricked them and were able to tie them up. They stole their vehicles and continued driving toward the armor. Two Lies, One Truth The Dragon Hunters found Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up by Faith and the Ninja. They followed them, but were defeated when they reached the canyons. The Ninja and the Princesses failed to notice a tracking device Jet Jack attached to one of their vehicle. The Ninja and Princesses reached Oni territory and went in to look for the armor. They see the land was abandoned, but noticed the gates reveal a map to the Dragon Armor, which is located in Firstbourne's nest. What Lies Beneath Coming soon... The Weakest Link The Dragon Hunters stop looking the Ninja and the Princesses when they realized they crossed Oni territory. Iron Baron, however, ordered them to cross the land. When they woke up, Faith handed them chain guns and they start training by chaining up a rock. When they, and Wu, succeeded, they have Wu ride Stormbringer. When they stopped to look at their map, they realize the Hunters were following them. They were able to defeat them, but Faith has been captured. Saving Faith The Ninja and the Princesses uncover Faith under the sand, but were surrounded by Dragon Hunters. They were tied up, but Wu escapes after recovering his memories. He agrees to take Iron Baron to the Firstbourne's nest to get the Dragon Armor if Iron Baron sends his Ninja and the alicorn princesses home, to which Iron Baron agrees. Both of them leave while the others remain at camp. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship After successfully acquiring the Dragon Armor and subsequently the Firstbourne's trust, the Ninja, the Princesses, and Dragon Master Wu bid farewell to Faith and the other Dragon Hunters before leaving the realm and beginning their journey back to Ninjago and Equestria on the Dragons. March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes A mysterious Oni came to free Iron Baron from the molten rock that Firstbourne encased him earlier. Later, he was marooned to Grogar’s lair. Faith and Firstbourne arrived to Ninjago through a portal, where they fell unconscious near the Monastery of Spinjitzu. A barely conscious Faith whispered to Wu about the First Realm being attacked, stating all the Hunters and Dragons were turned to stone by the Oni before she is taken into the monastery to heal. Dragon Dropped The four original Ninja went to babysit Chloe, as Faith and her sister, Ruby, were gone for duties. However, she accidentally wear the Dragon Armor, causing Firstbourne to fly out of control. The Ninja managed to save her and stop Firstbourne using the dragons. In the end, she apologize to her mother and her aunt for a misunderstanding, as the Ninja forgive her, once more. The Ending of the End: Endings In Faith's flashback, the Oni arrive at the First Realm during the day, and are able to easily defeat the Dragons and Dragon Hunters. Faith and Firstbourne are the only survivors, and flee before the darkness can get them. After the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship were used to defeat the Oni, the darkness was purged from the First Realm, freeing the Dragons and Dragon Hunters. Rainbow Roadtrip Return to Seaquestria While trying to open a portal to the Never-Realm, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. concluded the Traveler's Tea was not strong enough. They add more leaves, and instead, opened several portals to different realms. Legend Long before time had a name, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon; the Dragon had the power to create, the Oni had the power to destroy. Their war was never-ending. But a child arrived, born of both worlds. The child understood the power of both: without one you could not have the other. But when the Oni and the Dragon fought over which side the child should choose, the child abandoned their world to start a new one called "Ninjago." After the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago and defeated the Overlord, he fathered two sons of his own. He thought he could escape the war. He saw the evil of the Oni was waiting to be unleashed in one of his sons—Lord Garmadon! It was up to Master Wu to control his brother's undying thirst to destroy, and with some help, Lord Garmadon was destroyed by the most powerful force of all—the love of his own son. Inhabitants *Oni (formerly) **Mistaké (formerly, deceased) **The Omega (formerly) *Dragons **Firstbourne **Ultra Dragon **Slab **Stormbringer **Stormbringer's Baby **Wind Dragon **Fire Dragon **Ice Dragon **Water Dragon *Dragon Hunters **Iron Baron (former leader, formerly) **Heavy Metal (leader, former second-in-command) **Jet Jack (current second-in-command) **Chew Toy **Daddy No Legs **Muzzle **Arkade **Scar the Skullbreaker **Stalwart Dangerbuff **Chloe (formally as Silver Star) **Ruby *First Spinjitzu Master (formerly, deceased) *Creatures **Bonepickers Visitors *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Wu *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle Notable Locations *Oni Land *Dead's End **Faith's Apartment **The Pit *Firstbourne's Nest Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" (pictured) *124. "The Break Up, Break Down" (mentioned) *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" (mentioned) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *2. "Green and Gold" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *143. "Lloyd's Seven" (mentioned) *158. "Dragon Dropped" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *192. "Return to Seaquestria" (flashback) Gallery 5FDF712A-1473-4F74-9E92-2B06FF99ACCF.jpeg 2BBA70C6-3E7B-4736-8D0D-6800986F7F38.jpeg CF676620-110F-4FBB-BBD8-18A30C8D5FD9.jpeg 51CC35AB-8A4E-4F1B-B28A-C08DABA674F2.png 0C448A68-C12F-497E-AF84-694E97504AE0.png 3A3AD529-F7AC-4494-B0E0-5CA6DEBCBBA1.jpeg 1CD7CE7E-13A0-4CA2-AC64-80260C558AB7.png 951BBD62-0858-41E9-8357-2BC531971854.png 4A25C99E-807E-4C7A-9D19-5A3309B39526.png DB613E92-5BEC-4D42-B992-A034CC6526B9.jpeg 6834BA41-FD2C-4A1E-BC15-E411B6A08BBF.png 12926342-5A2B-4164-90DA-26CB8F8E6E19.png EE3A8A0F-E773-49E9-9C6F-32C6441661BF.png